To rescue, or to be rescued?
by writeswithlove
Summary: In the days after the war, George Weasley is no more than a sad reflection of the upbeat, joking and bright person he used to be. He is hiding from the world in his flat and doesn't even let his own mother in. Now, how could one Hermione Granger possibly bring any change to that?


*Author's note*

 _'This story is one of my many random pieces of writing I have on my computer. I decided to upload it for you to read :) Please be kind. Oh, I don't know if I will continue this as a longer story or if it will be a one-shot. Happy reading!'_

'Oh, I am so glad you want to do this Hermione.' Said Mrs Weasley with a small tear running away from the corner of her left eye. 'Of course Mrs Weasley, I think I know why George isn't letting his family close to him.' 'You all remind him of the people Fred grew up with, you all have red hair just like Fred, you all are concerned about him, just like Fred.' 'I think he doesn't want people to look at him and see Fred.' Said Hermione while hugging Mrs Weasley tightly. 'I… suppose you could… look at it… that way, Hermione.' "And you know it's Molly.' 'Well, off you go dear and be careful will you!' Mrs Weasley said whilst waving at Hermione. Hermione walked towards the apparition point just a little way after the Burrow's fence. She thought of how strong Mrs Weasley was and still is. Even though it was barely two months after the funeral of Fred, she still put up a smile just for her. And made sure she and Harry got enough food and love and shelter. She supposed she was being overprotected now she had all of her children (Hermione and Harry included) close by her, she was not planning on letting go. She downright refused the offer of Harry and Hermione that they could go and live in Grimmauld place, so not to put pressure on her and Mr Weasley.

Sunken in thoughts she didn't realise she was already in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She went inside and was greeted by the normal booming and laughing of children, the squeaking of the little pigmy puffs and soft puffing noises from different varieties of cauldrons and pranks. She went up to the counter and found Lee Jordan.

'Hermione!' 'I was not expecting Miss rules to come here and buy some pranks.' Lee greeted her. She smiled a little and answered 'I'm here to see George, Lee.' 'The only problem is that I don't have a key to his flat above.' Lee frowned and grabbed a spare key from one of the drawers in front of him. 'Here, this is the spare key we keep here for emergencies,' 'I don't think you will come very far though, he has his ways of keeping people outside you know.' She smiled understandingly and thanked him before she walked through the back room to the staircase that was hidden behind a wall pretending to be solid.

When she reached the door she knocked, but no sound could be heard.

Then she tried unlocking the door with the key, which to her surprise clicked in the lock, but the door would still not open. She frowned, but accepted the challenge.

She asked the door politely 'Could I enter?' The door did not open, but answered instead with a voice so small she had to press her ear to the door.

'I will only open to those who want to come in, but don't want to go through.'

'To those who will go away again, but not because of fright.'

'Because to see me, you don't want to fight.'

'Answer these three questions right to me, and you will see that your way is free.'

She hesitated as if not knowing what to do or how to answer the questions, but the door spoke again now in a clearly understandable voice.

'Where is the place I want to be, above all the places here on earth?'

Hermione thought for a second and then answered in a soft but firm voice.

'On'

She held her breath again as the door seemed to think about the answer.

'correct' the door said.

'Now, what do you think I want you to do for me?'

'Rescue you.' She said without a doubt.

'correct' said the door again.

'But why have you come to me, if I haven't come to you?

She frowned a little and then said 'because I need rescuing too.'

This time, the door didn't answer, but creaked open.

She stepped inside and was welcomed with a nearly untouched living room. It was clear that George had not stepped a foot inside this room for ages. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the kitchen, where she found a lot of empty fire whisky and juice bottles, a pack of preheated food and a untouched food trail with undoubtedly Mrs Weasley's cooking on it, protected from going off by a freezing charm.

She sighed, just as she heard a small sound coming from the door behind her, there stood George.

He was dressed in an old and quite short Quidditch jersey with a big shamrock on it and a pair of long ripped jeans. For a moment they just stood there and stared at each other.

Then George spoke. 'You managed to get trough the door.' His voice was a little rasped, probably from the lack of use Hermione thought. 'Yeah, Lee gave me the spare key.' Hermione answered.' 'You know that is not what I meant Hermione.' He retorted.

He went into the living room and after a couple seconds, Hermione followed.

Not sure if he wanted her to sit next to him, she chose a comfy armchair that stood close by the couch he had just sat on. She could see a pinch of dust rising from the cushions.

'How?' was all George asked.

'Well, I uhm.' She didn't really know if the door asked the same questions every time, so she decided to just tell him exactly what the door had said.

'The first question was pointing toward the place were you wanted to be most in de world.' 'And I answered, on. Because I know that you want to follow him there, George.

She looked at him and his eyes narrowed a bit and then went normal again, as to say that she was correct indeed. "Then the second question was about why I was here' she hesitated, thinking that this answer sounded stupid spoken out loud. 'And... and I said I wanted to rescue you. She did not look up to George this time but maintained here eyes to her shoes. 'And… and…' she started. Here eyes filling up with tears as she spoke the next words out loud. 'The door asked what I wanted from you, and I said... I said.'

'I said that I want to be rescued too.' She now looked up into George his face, that was full of concern and grief, but his eyes were wet too.

They looked at each other for what could me seconds, minutes, maybe ever an hour.

Then he whispered, his voice actually cracking up a bit. 'You really want to rescue me?'

And it happened, before she could really comprehend what was happening, Hermione was hugging, no clutching to George his chest and he was holding on for dear life, well probably for his life really, onto her. There they sat, crying into each others arms as she was stroking his hair and he was making small circles on his back. Eventually both being exhausted from their mental pain and stress, fell a sleep. Still in each others arms.

That was the first night they slept without even one single nightmare slipping in.


End file.
